The present invention relates to a polyester film used for release films, more particularly, it relates to a base film for release films suited for use in forming of green sheets used for stacked ceramic capacitors.
Release film comprising a polyester film as base has been used as carrier film for forming green sheets for stacked ceramic capacitors.
Miniaturization of capacitors consequent on the trend of midgetism of electronic devices in recent years has entailed reduction of thickness of ceramic green sheet itself. Under these circumstances, there is a problem that thickness variation of ceramic layer formed on the release film is remarkable and causes increasing of defect percentage. Therefore, there is a request for a release film having decreased thickness variation of ceramic layer when the ceramic layer is provided on the release film, but a film suited for such purpose is not available.